


Brain and Brawn

by Shadowpuff



Series: 30 Day Kara Challenge [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Gen, Implied Triad, Kara has Scars, Kinks, Kryptonian Biology, Kryptonian Culture & Customs, Muscles, Pansexual Kara Danvers, Scars, Smart kink, more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowpuff/pseuds/Shadowpuff
Summary: Prompt: What kind of person attracts you?Summary: “At least he’s cute,” Kara said to Kate, internally laughing at the look of ‘Nope’ on her friend’s face. - Crisis on Infinite Earths Part 2Kara has always had a type. But it takes her a while to realize it goes beyond brains vs Brawn
Relationships: Kara Danvers/William Dey, Past Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Past Kara Danvers/Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Past Kara Danvers/James "Jimmy" Olsen - Relationship, Past Kara Danvers/Mon-El - Relationship
Series: 30 Day Kara Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659118
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Brain and Brawn

**Author's Note:**

> Series: 30 Day Kara Challenge  
> Title: Brain and Brawn  
> Fandom: Supergirl (2015)  
> Rating: T for kinda nudity  
> Parings: Canon  
> Characters: Kara, Barabara, Dick, James, Mon-El, Lena, William  
> Prompt: What kind of person attracts you?  
> Summary: “At least he’s cute,” Kara said to Kate, internally laughing at the look of ‘Nope’ on her friend’s face.  
> Kara has always had a type. But it takes her a while to realize it goes beyond brains vs Brawn  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl

Kara blames Astra for what she finds attractive.

When she had been small Astra had regularly taken her to the Military Guild with her when she was looking after Kara. Usually, Kara would just sit in the woman’s office, doing schoolwork or reading, but one day she decided to look around.

She came across a sparing ring and immediately felt that fluttery feeling in her stomach. There were both men and women fighting each other. The men only wore pants, while the woman wore pants and tight sports bars that tightly held their breast in place.

But all Kara could see were the muscles and scars and sweat. She could hear the grunts and the heavy breathing as they trained. She walked closer in a daze, not really understanding why this was so interesting to her.

“Kara Zor-El,” a deep voice came from behind and she turned to find the grumpy and scary face of her Aunt’s betroth, Non-

Who was also shirtless and muscly and scared and very sweaty. Maybe it had been the close proximity or maybe because she knew him or just because she was young, but Kara had felt he was even more muscly and scared then everyone else.

“What are you doing here?” Non asked.

“I was looking around,” Kara muttered, her face red for some reason and looking at her kicking foot.

She hears her sigh loudly and then felt his hand on her shoulder, “Stay behind the line. You could get hurt otherwise.”

Non pushed her till a line on the ground, leaving her on the other side. She had no doubt accidentally crossed it when she moved closer earlier. Non left her and went to go train with the others.

Kara, still amazed by everything, had sat down and just watched them. She did that for a month, until a rumor started that she was planning to join the Military Guild. There had been a fight between her father and Astra and from then on she never went back.

She had tried telling her father she just liked watching the soldiers train, but he wouldn’t hear it- wouldn’t risk having her bring shame to the House of El by even thinking of joining the Military Guild instead of the Science Guild.

It was only years later when she went to the gym at her university with her friend that the fluttery feeling came back, as she watched the sweaty, muscular patrons use the equipment.

Barbara had laughed at her, telling her she was surprised at Kara ‘type’.

And it was her type. Men and woman that could bench press her was defiantly something she was interested in. If she hadn’t had that fluttery feeling on Krypton she would have been scared that it was because a stronger human was less likely to be hurt is she became physical with them-

Not that that wasn’t a bonus.

Unfortunately, Kara had learned that most people with a six-pack couldn’t keep up with her intellectually. At least not in university.

Maybe that had been why she ended up dating Barbara and Dick at the same time. Both Bats were very committed to keeping in shape and they could keep up with her even after a night of continuous lovemaking.

It always hurt when Kara remembered that the triad’s relationship had fallen through after Barbara had been shot by the Joker. The three had lost touch, with Dick moving to Blüdhaven, Barbara dropping out of university and Kara moving to National City to finish her studies.

It’s easier now, with them talking again. But both of them had found other people and Kara…

It had taken her a while to get back into the dating game. She had decided that it would be easier to date someone with a brain more than anything, but the underlying fear of hurting them cause all her relationships to end abruptly.

James had been the first person Kara has felt attracted to physically and could still keep up with her mentally. James was a great guy; their underlying issue had been that in the end that Kara was just too alien for him. He had expected her to be like Clark, but female-

But she wasn’t.

Mon-El was easy. Despite his childish personality, Mon-El wasn’t an idiot. Naïve of how the world worked and a bit of a princess, but not stupid. It also helped that she wouldn’t be able to break him unless she lost all control of herself.

But then she had to send him away and it hurt… it just hurt.

It didn’t take her long to realize she was falling for Lena’s mind, but that was quickly nipped in the bud when the fight over Kryptonite happened when Kara realized she could never begin a relationship with Lena while she was in the dark about who Kara really was. And despite how much the two loved each other, Lena Luthor and Supergirl had burned their bridge and Kara- Kara was selfish.

Maybe if Kara had told Lena…

0000

“Where did you get that?” William asked her, fingers tracing the scar on her back.

Kara was lying down on her bed, completely naked as she finished typing up a story for Andrea. William seemed to enjoy the view as he sat up against the bed board, the covers thrown on his lap as he was working on his own tablet.

“Hm?” Kara asked as she turned to him, “Which one?”

“It looks kind of like a whip or something,” William said and Kara took her hand behind her back to trace the scar, easily knowing where it was.

“I was kidnapped when I was little,” Kara said, “I wouldn’t stop talking and they got annoyed with me. They hit me once and it got infected.”

“Did you save yourself?” he asked as he bent forward to kiss the mark.

“No. This was on Krypton. My Aunt and her husband saved me. He killed the man who hit me and my Aunt covered it up,” Kara asked.

There was a strange silence in the air before William spoke, “You never talk about them.”

“I have a lot of regrets,” Kara said, shutting down that conversation.

“What about the others?” William asked, knowing how to read a room. Kara sat up and turned to him, smiling at the little blush that started to color his cheeks.

“Most of them happened on Earth,” Kara said moving towards him.

“I didn’t think you could scar on Earth,” William said and he put his tablet down, grabbing hold of Kara’s waist as she saddled him.

“I can’t. Not normally,” Kara told him, “It took me a while to figure out how to get me to scar.”

“Why would you want to?” William asked as Kara pulled the sheet from him slightly, her fingers dancing on the appendix scar he had.

“I like them- always have. On Krypton they’re called Honour Scars. My people have never been ashamed of the marks that covered our bodies- My uncle used to say they were proof we were alive- that we lived instead of just surviving…having scars are a reminder of what I’ve been through.”

“I’ve never thought of them like that,” William admitted, swallowing when Kara grabbed his wrists and pulled them up over his head.

Kara smiled when she saw his eyes look over her muscles-

William wasn’t as strong as her- not like Mon-El. And he couldn’t talk circles around people with her- not like Lena. But he was kind. He was Just. He respected her. He never pushed her emotionally into anything- never demanded more then what she wanted to give- so unlike James.

It was nice.

While she wasn’t sure that he was her forever. At the moment- in this moment… he’s want she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> -I admit I don’t really like William. But I think it’s more I don’t like how they introduced him- where Kara first hated him and then learned the real him and all that. I’ve read too many books with a similar premise and it’s just cliché at this point.  
> I am interested in how they are going to have their relationship work. Mainly because Kara has said she’s broken people’s noses just by kissing them and William is very human.  
> -Form the beginning I’ve seen Kara as pansexual- mainly because I think it’s stupid to think that an advance civilization such as Krypton’s would still have problems with sexual orientation. In my mind all Kryptonians are pansexual.
> 
> *You can now buy me a coffee if you want at: https://www.buymeacoffee.com/1Aj0txe


End file.
